Sheena: Tales of Summoning
by TimesHalt
Summary: Chapter 20 up. Sheena hears a voice in her head after the events of DerrisKharlan and decides to embark on another journey. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: If I owned Tales of Symphonia, I wouldn't need to put this up.

Sheena looked up at the night sky. She remembered her adventures with Lloyd, Colette, and her other friends. She had taken a break from helping Raine and Genis on their quest to end discrimination of half-elves. It had been 3 days since she got back to her hometown, Mizuho. She tried to go to sleep but could not.

This had been happening for many nights now, even when she was traveling with Raine and Genis. She always kept hearing a voice, saying she should go to Derris-Kharlan. She was getting pissed off about it, because of these reasons:

1. The voice always spoke in monotone.

2. She wasn't getting much sleep because of the voice

3. She was beginning to think she was schizophrenic.

The next day, she had a pounding headache and decided to go to Derris-Kharlan. The only way was by Kratos and the Eternal Sword, so she decided to go to Lloyd's, where Kratos had recently stopped by to visit. The only way was by rheiard. She knew Kratos, would be there he came to the new world every other three months, not all the time, since there was still a large amount of angels in Derris-Kharlan.

Sheena , now angry, could not find the rheiard in her house. She knew she had put it _somewhere_, but she couldn't remember where. She finally gave up and punched the wall in frustration._ The rheiard_,hanging off the ceiling shook a bit. Sheena took no noticeand punched the wall again. The rheiard shook more and began to lose stability. It fell off, and Sheena got knocked in the head by one of its wings. "Well, the important thing is that I found it" she thought to herself , later finishing with another thought , "I'm such a klutz, for a ninja…"

She became calm and took the rheiard outside, and tried to start it up. The damn thing didn't start. "Rrggg.." she growled to herself, then yelled, "START YOU STUPID THING, START!" This caused the attention of her people; they thought the Successor of Mizuho was supposed to have a quiet, calm demeanor. Well, she didn't today. She got enraged and began to shock the machine by summoning Volt. This started the machine, but it became black instead of its original lavender color. Sheena wiped of some of the ashes and took off.

End of Chapter 1. By TimesHalt. Flames would be greatly unappericiated.


	2. Chapter 2

Sheena: Tales of Summoning

Sheena sighed as she flew over the not-so-ruined Ozette. The last time she flew on a rheiard was when she traveled to save the two worlds. It was strange to fly over this new land though, she knew where everything was but seeing the Triet desert near the town of Meltokio was strange. She knew they were trying to make the town more inhabitable now, since there was more room and plenty of water supply by a nearby oasis.

Anyway, though, she was enjoying her flight because the wind flew gently across her dark black hair. She was pleased with this feeling; it gave her a feeling of peace and calmness within herself. The voice came to interrupt this serene moment as it said, "Ah. Seems like you're finally listening to me." Sheena got a feeling of anxiety. Was she really going schizophrenic? Who was this voice. The voice ignored her thoughts and said, "Well, I won't stop, not until you fell the pain I suffered." This surprised Sheena so much she did a tight swerve to left by accident. It was kind of a good/bad fortune, she could now see Lloyd's house, but she was still nervous.

She tried to calm herself as she landed, and she began thinking of thoughts other than the voice. She remembered a romance novel she bought while traveling with Genis and Raine, and remembered how sad it was. She wished she could have a love like that. Zelos appeared in her thoughts. "Why does HE appear?" Sheena thought as she went to the door. This left her a very strange look on her face, and it still showed as Colette opened the door.

"Sheena!" she yelled out loud, "It's been so long. Are you …. constipated?" Sheena laughed and thought, "Same old Colette" She then said, "No, just thinking of something." "Oh, well it must have been really strange!" Colette smiled. Sheena rolled her eyes and replied," So how's Lloyd? Have you made a move on him yet?" Colette turned a crimson color and said, "No, he doesn't talk to me much. It's because of Kratos; he's made plans to stay here and Llyod is happy, but he doesn't know how to deal with his real father showing up and getting involved with his life… it's really hard for him." "Ohh…" Sheena looked down, "I'm kind of ashamed to ask this, but he can still transport people to Derris-Kharla-" she was cut off by Kratos, who had been eavesdropping for the last few sentences, "Why would you need to go to a hellish place?" "Well…" Sheena answered," A voice is telling me to." Colette got a worried look as Sheena continued, "And no, I'm not crazy, I just need to go." Kratos said to her, "You will need a companion. I can't go now, all the angels have been destroyed, and Llyod needs me." "Yeah," Colette cut in, "Everybody's busy. Genis and Raine are on their quest. Regal and Presea are helping rebuild Ozette. Llyod is having problems, and I have to help him… so really your only choice is…." "HIM!" she yelled," of all people why that idiot!" "Sheena, he's not that bad…" Collette gave her award winning smile. Nobody could reject that. "Fine, I'll go to Meltokio, but it's late out." "Stay with us!" Colette suggested enthusiastically. Sheena turned to Kratos, "That is okay, right." Kratos replied with a "You should be asking Dirk." Dirk came up when his name was mentioned and so Sheena asked him. Dirk said it was more than okay, and he was honored to have guests in his home.

Sheena went in, following Colette, Dirk, and Kratos in. She asked Kratos, "So if I ask him, you'll let me go?" Kratos nodded. And said, "Yes. Now get some sleep." Sheena obeyed and laid on the newly built couch Dirk had made. Surprisingly, the voice did not annoy her and she fell asleep.

A/N: Yes, another chapter is done. Thanks to all reviewers. Kudos! Hands out multiple Kudos bars


	3. Chapter 3

Sheena: Tales of Summoning

Disclaimer: If I owned Tales of Symphonia, then I wouldn't have to put this up.

Sheena awoke the next day, seeing Colette staring at her with big blue eyes. This scared her so much, she almost hit Collette in the face. Her fist was only inches away from impacting Colette's nose. Sheena saw who the person was, and stopped. "Damn it, Colette, don't do that!" Sheena yelled. Colette was surprised, b then began to laugh. "You should've seen the look on your face!" she giggled. Sheena had an aggravated look on her face as she said, "What are we eating?" Colette replied, "Well I kind of wanted you to make your curry, like you did in the Temple of Earth, when you put the pineapple in it. That was really good. Lloyd probably won't wake up, so he won't mind it." Sheena had a smirk on her face for a minute; she remembered when she told Llyod she put pineapple in the curry. He had a funny face that Sheena could still remember. That memory always gave her a good laugh.

She began to get to work at the kitchen. She got the ingredients for curry: rice, onions, and red satay. She also got a few more ingredients: meat, carrots, potatoes, and pineapple. She was known in many cities for her curry, strange yet delicious. In an hour and 10 minutes she was done. She may have taken longer than most people to make curry, but it was worth it. She got it out of the bowl she was cooking in, and then put it into individual bowls. She then used a Tethe Seal of Ice on them and they cooled of. She remembered herself quoting to people in Triet, "Cooler, yet still luscious."

Anyway, she picked the bowls up and set them on the table. Llyod, now awake, smelled the aroma of curry and immediately ran to the kitchen. He found Sheena, Colette, Kratos, Dirk, and an extra chair and bowl of curry. He kind of threw himself in the chair and began to eat. "Seems he's back to his normal self." Sheena whispered to Colette, who whispered back, "Yeah, I talked to him last night. He became a lot calmer". Sheena smiled, "that's good. Oh, and he does know this is _my _curry, right?" Colette smirked devilishly, "Ha, Ha. Know But I'll Be sure to tell him later." Sheena smiled amusingly, finished her bowl of curry, and then went to change.

She came out in a white karate suit, with a red belt in the middle holding the two parts together. This suit also had two small symbols of Aska on the shoulder, representing the element of light. It was a pretty nice suit, a gift from Orochi when Sheena became the true Successor of Mizuho. Sheena went to Kratos, and asked, "Why do I even need a partner, and him to be it! Llyod's all better!" Kratos answered, "I am very sure that the angels have been destroyed, but there may still be some left. And besides, I'm staying here I want Llyod to get used to it." Sheena sighed, "Okay…" She began to leave when Colette supplied her with a backpack and some Gels in it. "Thanks." Sheena said to her. Colette just gave her kind smile. Sheena left out the door and flew off.

She got to Meltokio in about an hour. She landed her Rheiard on the Weapon Shop, Axios. She jumped of the roof and landed gracefully on her feet. Sheena wanted to buy something so she bought combat clothes, which all weapon shops were selling. They thought if people were going to fight, they should look cool while doing. When this theory cam out, Llyod bought ten sets of these. Anyway, Sheena headed right along the suspended path and then up the stairs, to the higher part of town. She then passed the first house she saw and went into Zelos' mansion.

He was asleep, so Sheena took this chance to be mean. She got a jar from Zelos' kitchen and filled it up with water. Holding the jar in one hand, she knocked Zelos to the floor and then poured the water all over his face. He woke up sputtering. "WHAT THE -" he started to yell then saw Sheena. "Still an idiot…' she mumbled. "What can I do for you, little vixen?" he asked. Sheena held in the urge to strangle him, and said "I need you to come up to Derris-Kharlan with me."

Dun dun da da dunnnn! Sorry, I got bored. But don't worry, the story's Summoning plot is coming up soon. R&R!


	4. Chapter 4: The Idiot Chosen

Sheena: Tales of Summoning

Chapter 4: The Idiot Chosen

Disclaimer: If I owned Tales of Symphonia, I'd make a sequel and wouldn't have to put this up.

"Derris-Kharlan?" Zelos questioned. "Yes." Sheena answered, "A voice.. is telling me to go there" During their journey of saving the world, Zelos would have thought her to be crazy. However, he had matured more since this, so he asked seriously, "And why?" Sheena knew he had changed, and thought him handsome. To her, he had great waves of crimson hair and great gray eyes. She became frustrated and yelled in her mind, "Why HIM?" Sheena then realized she was talking and then remembered what Zelos asked. "I have no idea, but you're the only one free to help." Zelos sighed' "All right… let me get some things."

In his room, Zelos grabbed combat clothes, a picture of his sister (Seles), and the Derris Emblem, which Llyod had let him keep. He equipped the Emblem, and stuffed the clothes and picture in his bag. He also managed to fit some Lemon, Miracle, and Pineapple Gels in there, too. Zelos then took of his favorite sword off of a shelf. It was the blade he won after fighting Seles in the Coliseum, the Last Fencer. It was a truly grand blade, very sharp and forged from a rare ore.

Zelos came back out to Sheena with his bag. Sheena went to her rheiard, and Zelos got on behind her. "Can you drive now?" Zelos asked, "From what I heard when you first rode one of these they crashed on the Fooji Mountains." Sheena became mad and said, "They ran out of power." Zelos was going to reply, "Did Volt shock ya when it had to charge up them?" but then remembered Sheena's horrible accident with Volt, and how it destroyed many parts of her life. She had become a totally different person from that.

Sheena blasted off into the air and flew to Llyod's house. She stopped in Triet, which was now known as the City of the Crimson Skies, since at night, scarlet clouds of mana would hover over the town. It also needed a new description, because now it was not near the desert at all. Sheena would sometimes come to the new Triet to see the red skies, and to buy combat clothes. If she wanted to, she could have settled in Triet, but she always reminded herself that Mizuho was her hometown, and she carried great burdens there.

Zelos had fallen asleep, and almost fell of the rheiard. Sheena keep steering with one arm, while trying to lift him up with the other. She had to continue doing this until she was at Llyod's, where she kind of threw him on the ground. Kratos saw a tired out ninja woman, and figured the night couldn't get any more random. Well, he was wrong because just then, Colette came out with cake all over her face. " I tried to make a cake and it kind of… um… well… exploded?" Somehow, Dirk was still sleeping during all of this, so Llyod, Sheena, and Kratos wasted no time cleaning the house. Zelos was still sleeping on the green grass and he rolled under a pine tree by accident. Most of its needles had fallen off, so he woke up thinking a rabid porcupine attacked him.

He came in, and Sheena burst out laughing. "I think a rabid porcupine was out there!" Zelos yelled. "Or you slept under the pine tree near my house." Llyod said. Colette, now in different clothes, started to laugh. Kratos merely said, "This day, by far, exceeds any expectations of the normal random." Collette translated, "He says that this day has been to random and strange." "Well, it is true." Kratos said in a manner-of-factly voice. Sheena, meanwhile was thinking to herself, "what an idiot Chosen…"

End of Chapter 5. Maybe I'll keep putting titles on the chapters. I don't know. R&R people.


	5. Chapter 5: Side Quest: Legendary Blade

Sheena: Tales of Summoning

Chapter 5: Sacred Blade of Ice and Earth

Disclaimer: If I owned Tales of Symphonia, believe me, I'd make a sequel. But I don't yet. So we have to wait until I can buy it…. In ten million years.

After the pine tree incident, the group went back in the house and got some rest. Zelos was still paranoid about the "rabid porcupine" so he had his Last Fencer near his bed. Colette shared a bed with Llyod. Kratos slept in the room next to them, making sure nothing could come and attack anybody. Sheena was still awake. She was much to anxious to go to sleep.

She walked out on Llyod's balcony. The house had become much bigger, as Dirk began to expect more company. He was devoted to help take care of the new world. Sheena was thinking about that; the new world, but she was more deluged in the thoughts of Derris-Kharlan. What was waiting for her, the voice, was its owner up there? She had many things passing through her head, that she didn't notice Kratos come up behind her.

"You should not be worried." he said, coming closer to her.

Sheena almost jumped at him, but then calmed down, "Sorry. Ninja reflexes. Anyway, how can't I?"

"I've been to that area," Kratos replied, "The angels are gone. I may not have an idea what is up there, but I am sure you will be alright."

"But it's a huge place, there could be…" Sheena stammered.

Kratos put his hand on her shoulder, "Do not be afraid. Even though the Chosen of Tethe'alla is foolish, he is skilled in combat."

'It's him I'm worried about' Sheena thought to herself, 'What if I mess up? What if … just like in Mizuho, I cause another disaster?'

She had a look of fear and sadness on her face. Kratos took out something from his clothes.

"A blade?" Sheena looked puzzled, "I fight with cards…"

"I know this." Kratos said, "But enemies up there will do anything to slay their opponent. This blade.. Is special. It is the Katana of the Frozen Earth"

Sheena could see this was no ordinary blade. It had an azure blade, and a golden brown hilt. She felt its icy aura flow through her, but that wasn't all. She could feel a spring of life within this weapon. She had never felt this way about any weapons; not even her cards. She knew she could handle blades very well(she was a ninja after all) so she accepted it.

"This blade has chosen you, Sheena. Take care of it well."

Sheena called her thanks to him as he left, and she knew the previous owner of the blade wasn't Kratos, now.

It was obviously Raine. She always kept things in good condition, and on the end of the blade was a small shred of paper on the Balacruf Dynasty. Sheena laughed, Raine holding a blade. She never saw it during the travels with the half-elf siblings, but she knew Raine would be ready to use it to abuse anytime. Maybe that was the reason why she had it. No, it was Raine, after all. It probably had some historic symbolization. But then, how did Kratos get it?

It could be a mystery never solved.

A/N: Well, it will be. Thanks for reviewing MoonCannon. Keep R&R ing people. Also, this isn't really a side quest. Read this okay?

Raine walks up

Raine: What gives you the right to taking my beating sword.. Err a sacred blade away from me? Angry look

TimesHalt: Ok, leaving now. Bye!

Raine: Get back here!


	6. Chapter 6: Journey to a Distant Sky

Sheena: Tales of Summoning

Chapter 6: Journey to a Distant Sky

Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Symphonia, even though I want to.

It was morning now, the day after Sheena got her new weapon. She had it concealed under her clothes, yet she could whip it out so it wouldn't tear them. Sheena was eating her breakfast, an omelet made by Colette. It was surprisingly good, being made by Colette. Llyod was afraid to eat it, afraid she dropped an eggshell in his by accident. There was none in Sheena's at least. Zelos had woken up, in combat clothes. They were green with white magic circles on them, representing the spell First Aid. Seeing him dressed differently reminded Sheena to change, as well.

She went to go change and came out in a loose blue shirt, darker blue pants, and a very light blue headband. On the shirt, there was a picture of Celsius, blasting ice in the symbol of an S, for Sheena. She had had some of her combat clothes custom made, because she wanted to have things that represented her. Also, they didn't look half-bad either.

Llyod was holding the Eternal Sword, and said nothing. He didn't know if he had made the right decision or not to help Zelos and Sheena, and he was still in doubt of himself. Derris-Kharlan must have changed-- at least that's what he heard from Raine…

"Since Derris-Kharlan withdraws mana from this atmosphere, a transportation to a different area could resolve in or mana, causing more land. However, mana could not be as plentiful in that area, and so the land would die, unless powered by some additional force, or power that almost has the same properties of mana. Since this new world still has Summon Spirits we are provided extra strength that may not be as good as man, but still able to flow in our earth. The Summon Spirits' powers have been the only thing close to doing this. Derris-Kharlan…" This was the only part Llyod heard during the Professor's random lecture. To everyone else, educational: to him, boring.

He decided it would be best to let Sheena see what was up there. He didn't want to see her go insane. Llyod kept eating until Sheena was ready to go. Zelos came up behind her, ready to help. Llyod went outside and everyone followed him.

Colette started to cry as Llyod held up his sword. Kratos said nothing as a lavender beam came down to the blade. Sheena thanked Zelos just before they disappeared. When they were fully gone, Colette hugged Llyod and Dirk came up to comfort him. Kratos did the same, and now Sheena had finally taken off. She was very anxious but she knew that even though Zelos was an idiot, he was still a good friend. She did love him, but she didn't allow herself to.

When they were teleporting to Derris-Kharlan, Zelos said," Hey Sheena, what do you think's up there?"

"Um, probably the voice and stuff."

Zelos got a wicked look on his face and said, "They're probably girls up there now. I bet you Kratos- "Sheena cut him off wit ha smack, "You're still perversive!"

"Still though…" Zelos said, a red mark on his right cheek, "Do you think if they were any he…?"

Even Sheena had to think about this one, but only for a minute. "No, he still is not over Anna, so if there are any he probably didn't."

An hour later, they got to Derris Kharlan. The first thing Sheena saw was a temple. Zelos approached it and so did Sheena. A man with a katana appeared. He was dressed in blue, but his clothes had white streaks running through them.

"Hello. I am the Summon Spirit of the Moon. No relation to Luna my power, is not light nor darkness, but just fully the moon. Now Ms. Summoner, what is your pact?"

Sheena just kind of stood there. She didn't know if she was ready to go back to summoning or not. She made her decision and said….

A/N: Hahahahaha. Cliffhanger. Also thanks for reviewing MoonCannon, doom9, Blissey, and waisurenaikara(sure hope I spelled that right!). I'm trying to make it loner and I'll try to make it funnier to. Keep R&Ring, and also, if I write another story after this what should it be about?

1. Tales of Symphonia

2. Chrono Trigger

3. Super Smash Bros. Melee


	7. Chapter 7: Battle of a Waning Moon

Sheena: Tales of Summoning

Chapter 7: Battle of a Waning Moon

Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Symphonia, because I'm not lucky enough to be the manager of Namco or the Tales series.

"My pact is to right whatever wrong that is going on, and find the owner of the voice that's in my head.' Sheena said, "May I have your name?"

"I am Cresenta." the man said, "Now, let us fight."

Zelos started off with a new spell, Soul Reaver, a non-elemental spell. Many white streaks crashed into Cresenta, and he retaliated with a Sword Technique, Blast Rain. Periwinkle flames surrounded the Summon Spirit, then the flames turned a reddish color. After this, he dived straight down at Sheena. On impact, a small implosion occurred. She took major damage. Zelos tried to cast Healing Stream, but he was interrupted by Cresenta attacking with his katana.

'Ordinary Summon Spirits don't attack like this' Sheena thought, 'He's way too fast…'

"Dammit Sheena!" Zelos yelled, "He could kill us! He's not a normal Summon Spirit!"

Cresenta wasn't a bad person at heart, but Summoners needed to prove their worth. And this was how to prove it. If he let down to the wrong person, power could be let into the wrong hands. Chaos could ensue. The moon's power could be drained. The wrong things are too horrid to be put into action.

By now, Cresenta--as some people would put it-- severely kicking ass. (A/N: I don't usually do these in the middle of stories, even though this is my only one, so far, but you'll notice I'm swearing a bit. It's not because I can, but to express emotion. Just didn't want anyone to get the wrong idea. P. Thank you. I f I do one of these again, the A/N's, I'll be sure to make it shorter ) Sheena was very beat up, and she could die. Her life, or Zelos' wasn't something to risk. " I call upon ethereal electricity, bolts, rain on my enemy! I Summon thee, Volt!"

This was actually a very good idea. Volt's electricity could go all over the battlefield now, and the Summon Spirit could see this was his chance. He could make up for the destruction of Mizuho. But this, this attack was different. Sheena was astonished.

Four giant bolts stabbed into the ground in different places. Then, a very titanous bolt stabbed in the center of them. Sparks danced around it and traveled into Cresenta's body. To finish of this move, the five bolts struck the Summon Spirit one by one, and then disappeared.

Cresenta was down, but not out. He faked an attack at Sheena, and then mauled Zelos with his sword. A stab, then a slice; then another slice. So many cuts, no Band-aid could heal that. Zelos couldn't take it anymore, and collapsed. "You're a goner!" Sheena screamed, "New attack! Glimmering Seal!" A cocoon of light encased Cresenta, and then many opal knives appeared an stabbed into it. The cocoon vanished, leaving a wounded Summon Spirit. Cresenta attacked Sheena with his katana and Sheena drew out her own to defend. Cresenta stopped for a minute seeing her blade.

'A human, with the Katana of Frozen Earth!' he thought, 'The weapon that forged the alliance between the Balacruf and Flanoira?'

Sheena took this advantage to strike , and then revived Zelos with a Purgatory Seal. Cresenta was stunned at Zelos' quick attack and couldn't really move after his stab.

"Now, Sheena!" the red haired warrior yelled.

"Torrential Stab!" Sheena yelled. A waterfall crashed onto Cresenta as Sheena dived on him. He couldn't stand it anymore and admitted defeat.

"Well, you have made our pact. You must get the others, as well."

"Others!" Sheena and Zelos yelled in unison.

A/N: Well, another chapter done! Also, sorry for that really long A/N before, I just don't want people to think I swear a lot… stupid yes.. But still, it's for the story's sake only! P. Also, thanks for reviewing MoonCannon, doom9, Blissey, waisurenaikara, and Page-Chan.

Sheena: Tales of Summoning

Chapter 7 End


	8. Chapter 8: Journey to the Star's Soul

Sheena: Tales of Summoning

Chapter 8: Journey to Star's Soul

Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Symphonia, and this is getting annoying to put up!

Hey, this is becoming a real story now!

SHEENASHEENA LOOK DOWN FOR REVIEWS SHEENASHEENA LOOK DOWN FOR REVIEWS

MoonCannon: Thanks for reviewing a lot, I've improved a bit on my writing, and now the paragraphs aren't as bunched together.

Doom9: I know he can use that stuff, so he's coming to become more active in the next battles. So I'll work on it.

Blissey: There are only 3 known Summon Sprits on Derris-Kharlan. But don't worry, it's not gonna end in three chapters. No.

Waisurenaikara: I will try to make it funnier. It's going along well, though.

Page-Chan: Yup, I hate and love cliffhangers, too. So I had to make one for readers! It's very fun P

Oh yeah, and a special shout-out yo all those reviewed and to Ceres14, a friend on runescape. Ceres14, it'll work out. And reviewers, thanks, this inspired me to write a sequel.

SHEENASHEENA LOOK UP FOR REVIEWS LOOK DOWN FOR STORY SHEENASHEENA

"There are more?" Sheena asked, surprised.

"Yes." Cresenta answered, "Three you must get, in this area. Astra, Mistress of the White Stars, Sola, Defender of the Bright Sun, and Universa, Commander of Sacred Space. However, you need Sola, Astra, and I to release Universa's seal."

"So we have a choice." Sheena stated, "Astra or--"

Zelos cut her off, "Astra, she's a girl. SO girls must see me. So Astra, Kapitch?'

"I think you mean kapiche…" Sheena answered, "But okay, let's go."

"The Temple of Astra is to the west. Be careful, as there are many dangers there." Cresenta said

"We've dealt with temples before…" Zelos trailed off.

"Not your ordinary temples. The half-elves' greatest creation's to guard us. You're lucky mine was destroyed."

"By what?" Sheena asked.

"A man." Cresenta stated, "Not Mithos, but similar power."

"Well, Mithos was a half-elf anyway." Zelos said, "So a man's power similar to his must be very powerful."

Sheena was surprised at Zelos saying something smart. Zelos then Randomly took out his sword and slahed in front of her. A dagger fell to the ground.

"Oh my godess…" Sheena gasped.

"Somebody's out for us." Zelos said, "We should be careful."

"Anyway, though," Sheena said brushing herself off, "Let's get to Astra's"

They headed west and no body was attacked along the way. It was a good thing, but Sheena was wondering how somebody else could get up here and why they were trying to kill her. Zelos was thinking what Astra would look like, he hoped like Luna, since he had seen her before. But even Summon Spirits have feelings, so he was slapped many times for looking at her chest.

A while later, they got to the Temple of Stars, where Astra inhabited. It had a warm aura, but Sheena knew great danger lurked in there. It wasn't that big of a temple, but as Cresenta said, "Not your ordinary temple." What did he mean by that?

All of a sudden, the temple got bigger. Sheena just gaped and said," Why did it get bigger?"

"The Temple changes according to the star charts." Cresenta answered, "When the Ursa Major is shining at its fullest the temple expands. When Ursa Minor comes to gleam, the temple shrinks. This can cause traps to go away or come into view. You have to be careful, you could get stuck in a room if you are not careful. Get out of it; you could be in a totally different area."

"Well, so how do we know when a room will appear or not?" Zelos questioned.

"The symbols of the floor will glow and you will feel mana welling up. The Summon Spirits in this part of Derris-Kharlan aren't too hard."

'If this isn't hard, others must be…' Zelos thought

"This makes no sense." Sheena said, "Why do I need to be up here, getting Summon Spirits, when I need to find that voice?"

"Well…" Cresenta replied, "I wasn't going to tell you this, but this part of Derris-Kharlan may crash into your world. You need the Summon Spirits of this area to keep it in orbit."

"So I have to use mana every day?"

"No, but a Summoner must get all the Spirits' powers together, and bind them as one to keep this in orbit." Cresenta said.

"So why could this thing stay in orbit before?" Sheena asked.

"There used to be a large amount of mana here." Zelos cut in, "But then we sent Derris-Kharlan away, to save our new world."

"So, it's lost all of it's mana."

"Exactly." Cresenta answered," We are the only things keeping this world up. If we live, so will the land. That is all."

"Okay then, into the Temple of Stars!"

A/N: That took a long time. I don't write a lot at one time, maybe a chapter or some paragraphs each day. Tanks for reviewing and keep doing so please. Thanks!

A Sneak peek at the next chapter!

"It seems you've underestimated a girl's power." Astra said to Zelos, who looked at his near dead companion.

"Starfall!" the Mistress of Stars yelled. A huge torrent of stars came to rain upon Sheena…..

End of Sneak peek.

More A/N: By the way, I've decided a next story will also be on Tales of Symphonia, probably Raine. Also, this will have references to this story, so they'll be kind of sequels, but not really.

Raine: Once again, you've upsetted me.

TimesHalt: Sweatdrop N-No… Run away!


	9. Chapter 9: Into the Temple of Stars

Sheena: Tales of Summoning

Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Symphonia, yet… hehehe.

Chapter 9: Into The Temple of Stars

"All the doors are locked" Sheena said.

"Yeah, now what?" Zelos asked.

"It's so dark in here." Sheena commented.

"Try using that Glimmering Seal move."

(A/N: Sheena uses the Seal with the katana now.)

"Alright. Glimmering Seal!"

A cocoon of light hit a random chandelier and illuminated the room. A door opened. It was one out of 5 and it was the farthest left one. So, they went the exposed passage.

"Hey look at the floor!" Zelos yelled.

It was glowing a lot. "Don't move!" Sheena yelled.

A wall appeared in front of her and Zelos. Sheena dived at him just as the wall reached the ceiling. It was a wall created from star magic, and it sprung up from the floor. The two were now in a room with an altar. A sword was supposed to be stuck in a crevace. Sheena stuck hers in, but it didn't work.

Zelos read some angelic text, "It says here to place a star element blade in the crevace."

"Maybe yours is…?" Sheena asked.

So, Zelos put his sword in. The altar split in half, revealing another door. They went in this one and found a room that changed rapidly.

Platforms would appear for one second, then disappear the next. This chain of raised areas lead to another door and it was locked. Zelos hit a switch he saw, and the door opened. 12 seconds later, it closed. Sheena did some hard thinking, Maybe she could just get on one platform each every other second. She ordered Zelos to push the switch. He did, and Sheena put plan into action. She hopped on to the first platform, then the next two seconds later, but it was too hard. She fell, and Zelos ran to catch her. Her chest landed on his left hand, and her torso in the other.

Sheena got an angry look. Zelos then screamed, "hey it wasn't my fault! You fell and I…"

Sheena smiled and said, "It's alright. Thank you. Let's try again."

Zelos pushed the switch again. Sheena got on the first platform, then on the second two seconds later, and then stuck her sword over the third, waiting for it to appear. It did, and Sheena used this tactic until she got all the way across. She ran into the passage, and saw a switch. She immediately pressed it and the door, which had shut right behind her, opened again. The platforms in the other room also stopped moving and stayed jutted out. Zelos crossed and went to the other room.

In this room there was a slide. They went down it and found themselves in the central room; the one they had first entered, except it s door second to the right was open now. They went in.

The things that inhabited this room were a chair and a window. Zelos did the stupidest thing ever and threw the chair at the window. It broke and stabbed at floor, which now was glowing. The shards melded into a key, and Sheena grabbed it. The floor sucked Sheena into a different room and Zelos stayed put. Sheena was in the central room and then came back in the room they should have been in. There was now a revealed glass door, and no, it was not the Governor-General of Palmacoasta, it was a regular, well glass door. Sheena put the key in after this run on sentence. The door opened and the two went in.

Now there was a picture, and a pen lying next to it. Seeing, as how nothing could go wrong since Zelos was actually right for once, she drew a mustache on the picture, which was a girl and a cat, now with hair below their nose. The pen then magically stabbed itself into the picture and a passage appeared. While they went in Sheena said, "This area's goal for us is to do stupid things. What's the point? I think Astra is toying with us.

"Hm.. Toying.." Zelos mumbled, " I wouldn't mind that…"

Unfortunately, Sheena heard him and smacked him, while yelling, "MIND THIS!"

Zelos did, but they were now in the next room so Zelos decided it was his turn to do something stupid to the two objects, kick them. One was a priceless diamond vase, with opal and emeralds, and any other gem imaginable melded into it, and another was a book of magic to help people in demon slaying. Everybody was glad Raine wasn't there. Very. Now a window with arms and legs appeared and began to attack with a star shaped blade.

Zelos yelled," Ah yeah! New Spell, Lunar Implode!"

A small model of the moon crash onto the foe and imploded into a white explosion. The monster became stunned and Sheena attacked it with her katana. The window thing died, but then another appeared! Sheena and Zelos both stabbed it many times until it finally died. Now a slide appeared and they slid to the central room.

" You have done well so far." The voice of Astra lingered in the air, "But can you beat this?"

A.N: Yup. Ended with another cliffhanger. See ya next chapter, Temple of Stars Continued!


	10. Chapter 10: Into the Temple of Stars 2

Sheena: Tales of Summoning

Chapter 10: Temple Of Stars Continued, Infinite Rooms and Memories

Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Symphonia, but I own the Summon spirits I made up, and that's it. Oh yeah: I also own this story. P

A/N: Sorry, I haven't upgraded this for a week. I was on vacation. Also, I have 12 chapters left, including this one, so if I write a lot, it will be done. Don't worry, this will be a long chapter.

A monster made of pure stardust crashed down from the ceiling. Two sets of armor came up as well, though there were no bodies in them. Sheena got ready to fight, as did Zelos. Sheena now noticed there was another door opened out of the five, the farthest right one. They would have to beat theses enemies first, however.

Zelos started off with a new spell, Element Toss. A glowing ball appeared and Zelos threw it. A moon fell on Sheena's blade; for this battle it would be the moon element, effective against star. A light flew into Zelos' sword; now it was the light element. This could seem like a stupid move, but elements can greatly affect the odds of winning. Sheena knew this and attacked like crazy. If she kept this up she could win. Zelos was easily handling the knights. One caught him off guard with a lance, and Zelos slammed against the wall.

Sheena felt rage welt up in her, "Okay. A new spell. Curing Seal!"

A white light shined upon Zelos. It had the spotlight effect, but it healed him a lot. Zelos gave Sheena his thanks and kept fighting.

One of the knights was almost dead, but then it snuck up behind Sheena. Zelos stabbed it just before Sheena noticed what was going to happen.

The spear fell to the floor. Sheena realized how close it was to her head. She suddenly felt faint. The world began to get black. But if she stopped now, Zelos could die. And that would NOT happen. She would never let another life be taken. She had to keep going. So, she did. She raised her katana upon the other knight, not facing her. Sheena stabbed into the helmet and then kicked the knight away. Zelos then learned a new sword technique, and just in time, too, for the knight was about to get back up from his fall.

"Whitehot Pyre!" Zelos jumped up, spinned, and then shot a white fireball from his blade.(A/N : This says spinned isn't a word, but it is!) The flame hit the knight, and he fell over again. It wasn't a klutzy fall though, such as Colette's. Sheena then got an idea.

"Zelos! Let's try a Unison Attack now on the big thing!"

"Okay!"

Sheena stabbed the huge enemy once, and then used Glimmering Seal. Zelos then used Whitehot Pyre. The two attacks combined to form a Special Combo, Shining Flame. A colossal golden flame crashed into the enemy, and it kneeled down for a minute. The two used this time to kill the remaining knight. This time, the foe used it star magic for its spell, Raining Panic. Many meteors crashed everywhere, and many of them hit Sheena. Zelos immediately cast Healing Stream, and most of the damage was recovered.

Now Sheena saw an opening; whenever the monster attacked a spot on it would glow. If she could hit it, she could score major pain on it. The monster began to cast a spell again, and Sheena stabbed into the glowing spot. The monster began to explode, throwing Zelos against a wall, Sheena barely avoiding the blasts. She cast Curing Seal on Zelos, who reacted by stabbing the monster more. When he did this, the spot got smaller. Sheena got impatient and continuously stabbed the spot, which got at its smallest point and disappeared. The monster then died, throwing two chunks of the Temple's wall at the two doors that were next to the middle. Sheena and Zelos figured the only way to get to them now was star magic; but they knew it would be okay so the went in the newly opened door.

"You're doing well." the voice pounded in her head, "Two more Spirits until you meet me. However, it will not be your first time seeing me."

Sheena was dazed, but regained her composure quite quickly and focused on the room that lay before her. It had many, many star shaped platforms risen in random places. These pillars sometimes struck into the ceiling, but not all of them did. The ceiling had star engravements on it; for this room, the warping would be at the top. Strange. And anyway, how would they get to the ceiling? The platforms were too high to jump on. Sheena then got an idea. If she summoned Undine, the water could fill up this room to get she and Zelos to the ceiling.

"I'm going to try something," she told Zelos. Then she began to chant, "Mystic waters, come to my aid, and fill this room with pristine water. I summon thee, Undine!"

Undine, the water spirit clad in an aqua green dress, appeared and began to deluge the room in water. The liquid splashed everywhere, some landing in Sheena's mouth. It was a very sweet tasting water, it _was_ the Undine's after all. The water almost was at the ceiling, but then Sheena told her to stop, as their heads were almost in the water. Sheena then summoned Celsius, to spread the water so it would be able to stand on. Celsius did as told, and then Sheena summoned Cresenta, who used his lunar power to let Zelos and Sheena walk on the ceiling. Celsius' ice was in deed helpful, because since it was ground to jump off of, they could get to the ceiling.

After this explanatory paragraph, the ceiling began to glow. Sheena took Zelos' hand as to not lose him during the warp. She didn't and they warped to the room right of the center door. Sheena was very surprised to see many Sheena's and Zelos' in different costumes. There were also many mirrors, which made the room all too more confusing. And what was worse all the Sheenas and Zeloses began to attack. Sheena summoned Cresenta to deal with many of the Zeloses. There were now 24 Sheenas and 2 Zeloses. Zelos then used his Whitehot Pyre technique to kill two Sheenas. Basically, they were weak, yet very annoying. (Exactly like the Marios in the Event Match Super Mario 128 in Super Smash Bros. Melee for Gamecube. If you've played that you'll know what I mean P) Zelos then cast a new spell he learned, Engravement Channel. A trench twisted and turned all around the room, rocks stabbing in I many crazy directions. This attack killed many of the Sheenas. Zelos killed the two remaining Zeloses and Sheena killed the last 3 Sheenas. Now the floor began to glow. A half of a key appeared just before Zelos and Sheena starting warping, so Sheena grabbed it quickly, knowing it could have some importance. Right after this the two were transported to the room to the right of the center door.

In this room there was an angel in it. An artificial one, not a real one, like Colette. Sheena and Zelos killed it easily and focused on the room. There were many pictures. It was a very spacious room, showing pictures of horrible memories. The destruction of Mizuho flowed back into Sheena's head Zelos saw this as well. He also saw one of his worst memories, when he was a little kid…

It was the day, and Zelos was a young kid. The King told him since he was the Chosen he should be allowed to live in the Castle. However, Zelos couldn't understand why his mother couldn't come with him. He had asked this every day, and he would never get his answer, at least not one that made since. So, she didn't have much money, his mom was nice; did money really matter? Zelos got fed up and yelled, "I'm leaving. You're stupid, and…"

The king suddenly yelled, "We sent your mother away to the ranch. She was your mother, a worthy experiment."

"Nooo!" Zelos yelled, "You didn't!"

"Of course in the form she's in now… I guess it doesn't matter, we set her free."

Zelos ran out of the castle and looked in the slums. A horrible monster was there. Once Zelos ran in, it began to follow him.

"C'mon mom, let's go!" yelled the young Zelos.

The Exbula followed him outside of Meltokio, and into Garriochia Forest, a forbidden place. He wished he could stay there forever, until two hours later, when his mom turned back into a human.

"Mommy!" little Zelos yelled as he hugged her.

"Zelos… I always loved you… thank you…" was all she said. Then, slowly, she died.

The modern Zelos' tears welled up. He had always tried to forget that memory. No matter how much he tried. But, he would fight for his mother. And his sister. That was why he was the Chosen. These feelings went into his sword as he struck the picture.

Now it was Sheena's turn to overcome this fear. True, she did destroy Mizuho once, but she was atoning for it by making it better. She would, and would keep doing so. She would live. Sheena struck her blade into the picture. The floor began to glow now, but another half of a key appeared. Zleos grabbed this one, and the team was separated to the central room.

At this room, the two halves melded together. Sheena took the newly formed key and said, "This is it. Well here goes…"

She opened the door and…

A/N: Cliffhanger! Don't' worry, I'll update soon . And with the Raine story, as well. End.


	11. Chapter 11: Battle of a Shooting Star

Sheena: Tales of Summoning

This is the one where the preview comes in. Please, keep reviewing! Great Expectations is a stupid book; I have to read it and not upgrade my stories.

Chapter 11: Battle with the Mistress of Stars

Sheena opened the door and what lay before was… a truly beautiful room. Almost pure white, but only not really; every thing was tinted with a light shade of lavender. The ceiling had many engravements on it; similar to the other rooms. So, the room would change during battle! This was Derris-Kharlan, so normal battle wasn't so normal up here. The room was just almost to beautiful to describe-- crystalline diamonds hanging off a warmly lit chandelier, the floor with opal melded into it; it almost looked like the tide came in on a beach. Very bumpy, yet full of rivets and curves. (A/N: a very weird comparison, but if you do look at the wet sand close to shore it is like that from the tide.) And star shapes almost dancing off the top of the walls. And then, Astra.

She was dressed in a purple gown, with faint white stars billowing on it. Her white hair was also tinted lavender, and her eyes had one of the most distinguished colours of purple. A very calm yellow aura surrounded her, it seemed to flow into everything among the room. Yes, she did love the color of purple; once, a very long time ago, when Astra was still small, she remembered standing in a field of lilacs, watching the worlds of Sylvarant and Tethe'alla orbit each other. But that was an old memory, but it was one she remembered. (A/N: Sorry for another one of these, but I think after this, I think I will continue to write the "character journeys", but also another story consisting of the history of Summon Spirits, including these ones.) It didn't matter now, the Mistress of Stars had to defeat this Summoner, as she didn't take likely to strangers.

Sheena almost felt shamed to fight in the room, but offered her pact anyway.

"I vow to save the two worlds, and two find the owner of the mysterious voice."

"Fine, then but prove yourself." the Mistress of Stars replied.

Sheena knew this was a battle, and started off with a new Technique, Waterfall Impalement. A huge geyser blasted her upwards to the ceiling of the room. Then, rain began to fall on Astra, every drop stabbing into her like small needles pinpricking into her skin. After this, a waterfall crashed onto the Summon Spirit os Stars, along with Sheena and her katana. Atsra took out her damage on Zelos, attacking him with her scythe. She used a series of cuts in a such an old style, that only masters probably knew of. She did the same to Sheena, who was too slow to react.

"It seems you've underestimated a girl's power." Astra said to Zelos, who looked at his near dead companion.

"Starfall!" the Mistress of Stars yelled. A huge torrent of stars came to rain upon Sheena….. And then Zelos came and yelled, "Gaurdianic Wing!" obviously a new spell. A white wing, with evergreen tips , protected Sheena and Zelos form harm. This took up a lot of mana, however, Zelos wasn't depleted yet. Sheena took Astra's hesitation to her advantage; she struck her twice and began to cast Curing Seal. Then Zelos began to cast Healing Stream. However, the spell was interrupted by Astra's attacks. But, since Sheena just got done with her spell, Zelos was healed. The Mistress of Stars went to go attack Sheena, but then Zelos used his Whitehot Pyre technique. He jumped up in the air, twirled once, then shot a flaming white sphere at his enemy.

"Circle Crush! Astra yelled. A Magic circle appeared below her, knocking the nearby Sheena and Zelos away from her. Sheena quickly dove for Zelos' bag, out of mana. She quickly sed a Miracle Gel on herself, then one on Zelos.

The Magic Swordsman then dived upon Astra, and stabbed her many times. Sheena got ready for a Unison Attack, and Zelos saw her signal, a hand with two finger sticking out, the index and middle. This time however, Zelos used Super Lightning Blade, and Sheena used Waterfall Impalement. This created the Special attack of Conducted Water, a attack consisting of a huge typhoon striking Astra, then the geyser getting shocked by three lightning bolts. Astra could take no more, and fell over submitting herself to defeat.

"Well, now there are only two more Spirits to go, Sheena" Zelos said happily.

"Yeah…Astra, I hope we come friends." the woman ninja said.

"I'm sure we will" Astra predicted, "and we shall."

Sheena grinned as Astra thought, "It's been a long time, to be able to relax for once."

"Well, we should hurry," she said after this thought, "If we do not hurry, this world will crash into yours."

Sheena had a look of surprise on her face, however Zelos did not.

"I kind of figured, seeing as how this would be the top way to destroy our new world. I saw it from the very beginning, when we first heard the names of you Summon Spirits. Cresenta, sprit of the moon, being a crescent at times. Astra, whose powers relied on the stars, and was able to use great astral power. Sola, Spirit of the Sun, solar power must be his strong suit. And finally, Universa, whose powers have most likely held together this world, as well as ours. I makes a lot of sense."

Sheena was appalled by Zelos being smart at something; this was a first! But, people should suppose there is a first time for many things, such as events that would take place at the Shrine of the Sun, where Sola rested. By and by, much of this adventure was still to come, and Sheena was ready for it.

A/N: Yay! I know, it's kind of short, but I will be getting on this story more, I am also getting Nintendogs in one day, if you count 12:00 being the beginning of a day. Because it is right now, though not exactly twelve. Anyway, though, I suspect the to be seven chapter left now, as Universa has no temple in this, and I am counting Sola's battle as a chapter. The last two will remain secrets, and will spoil the ending if hint at them. Anyway, though, R&R!


	12. Chapter 12: Journey to The Sun's Light

Sheena: Tales of Summoning

Chapter 12: Journey to the Sun's Light

Apology: I am sorry for typos

Disclaimer: I don't own this. Colette Brunel does. Okay, not really. I do. Begins to get chased by Namco Fine, Namco does.

A quote of the future…

_While I live with terrible burdens he is slain…_

In time you'll see what this means.

"Well, we're almost at Sola's" Zelos commented, "Can you believe it? Only two more, and the world will be saved!"

"Do you really think there's only two more? I mean, in all, out of every living thing here, and n our world and in others?" Sheena asked.

"No." Zelos said, "There's probably a lot more, probably here, too. Ever though about what other elements could be? Gravity? Sky? Death? Life? Time?"

"I never thought of it like that."

A long time ago, my mother told me that every thing had some other thing to go along with it, to contrast it or merge with it. Darkness with evil ,we can say?"

"I don't think all darkness is evil. I mean, Shadow isn't bad."

"Yeah, true…"

"Wow, we're having a sophisticated conversation!" Sheena exclaimed, "That's a big step Zelos!"

"Big step in…"

Sheena blushed for a minute, she was talking about love! She had to think of an excuse, quickly!

"Yes, in your communication. You don't refer to me as voluptuous devil banshee anymore, or whatever."

"I can always start if you like."

Sheena punched the idiot lightly in the face. Zelos laughed.

"You're such an idiot." Sheena said.

"Yeah, but I'm the good kind."

"There is no good kind!" Sheena laughed.

After a long conversation, they got to the Temple of The Sun. It was a big and spacious temple, adorned with gold, and a very warm presence. It seemed its power was actually the sun's, feeling the warmth even from the outside of the temple.

Cresenta suddenly appeared, without Sheena even summoning him.

"You must know, that you cannot go in here. You must use Celsius's power throughout."

"Why?" Sheena asked.

"It is too hot to go in the clothes you have now. Also , even if you had the right clothes, you'd still burn up. Celsius will help with both these problems."

What, by giving us clothes?" Zelos asked stupidly. Sheena punched him in the face again.

"But what if I break concentration in here?" the female ninja asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Cresenta questioned back, "You'll burn up."

"Then how will I fight?"

"Zelos will have to do all of it throughout. There aren't as many monsters up here as there are in your world, and I'm sure Sola will tune down the heat when you battle him, to be fair."

" 'I am very sure that the angels have been destroyed, but there may still be some left.' " quoted Sheena, "That's what Kratos said. And if that's true, Zelos will have a hard time on his own. Isn't there some way to fight while a Summon Spirit is still out!"

"Yes, there is." Cresenta answered, "However, that was long ago, and also, the book on it is probably lost, or gone. Archeological professors are probably the only ones I suspect of having it."

"Oh well. Since we don't have it now…" Zelos commented, We should try to get to Sola as fast as possible."

Sheena nodded and began to summon Celsius, "I call upon the woman of ice and snow. I summon thee, Celsius!"

The Summon Spirit of Ice appeared, and Sheena told her the situation. Celsius agreed to hold the temperature throughout, and Sheena knew she would have to concentrate, even if her mana ran out. They group went into the temple as Cresenta bid them good luck and disappeared.

A/N: Wow.. a lot of talking here…. Well don't worry. They'll be going in the temple soon. When I write. Which is going to be right now. There. End. Period. Okay, see you in the next Chapter, Solar Adventure Part 1!


	13. Chapter 13: Solar Adventure Part 1

Sheena: Tales of Summoning

Chapter 13: Solar Adventure Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own this. But I should. Just because.

A/N: Well, almost done with this! Also, please read my other story; Final Fantasy: Four Kids; it's an okay story that relates to, but isn't, a full Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Story. Please read and review it, and this. Read and Review everything. Also to see the other stories coming up, look in my profile. Also, the sequel to this will be a crossover. But don't worry. It won't e crappy. Crossovers can be good if you put work into them. And I put work into my stories, so read the sequel when I post it, please!

Sheena focused on nothing but keeping Celsius out and talking to Zelos, her motivator. It was very difficult to concentrate on anything else. Just anything. It was hard to notice what she saw; everything was a total blur. Sheena knew she had to keep the temperature down, though, when suddenly...

"Hey! Hey! What the hell, Sheena, by Martel, move!" yelled Zelos.

Sheena barely had enough time to react. She saw an image of a ninja star, but, it had the symbol of...Mizuho...on it! That was impossible. Nobody from Mizuho could be up here. It did not make any sense. There was no sense able to be made. Not a grain. Not a piece. Nothing.

"Why?" Sheena yelled, "Who did this! Argh! This is so... AGGGH!"

As she screamed the last part, a huge blue colour spread across the room. Sheena had overloaded on stress, causing in a huge mana outburst. This sometimes happened in when a person was in rage; the battle term's name for this, Over Limit. Sheena had only experienced this twice, a time when Raine lost consciousness. and when Genis thought it wasn't just that. He thought she had died. Naturally he lost control, and smashed Mithos with an Indignant Judgement. A very powerful attack, it consisted of a aqua green dome smashing his enemy, followed by a colossal sword that dealt tremendous damage. Now, Sheena had wondered what this was; strange, these were summons, according to Raine, these weren't considered as spells. They were considered in their own class, summoning, obviously. So then these attacks were still considered as Over Limitable, the term of spells and techniques being able to Over Limit? It was all too much to absorb.

"Sheena..." Zelos said, astonished, "What was...?"

"I don't...know." the ninja replied coldly, "I...it...I...What the hell is this!" Sheena began to cry.

Zelos embraced her, "Sheena, please, calm down. Let go of your focus. For a minute. This room is very...okay...now." The swordsman was at a loss for words.

Sheena got out of focus and everything started to become viewable again. It was truly amazing, what she had done. Ice was everywhere, frozen water everywhere. It covered the walls, pillars of frost randomly joined together with the floor and ceiling. Miniature glaciers were heaved against the floor in some spots. The temperature was almost at an Sheena said nothing, resumed her focus and went into the next room. In there, Zelos said to Sheena, "It's okay, just stay calm."

"Okay." Sheena replied, as she tried to look at the room.

There wasn't really anything challenging, except taking your eyes off all the treasure that lay in the room. Opals were set in an obvious priceless chair, and sapphires were dotted everywhere in the room, sorted into a elegant pattern. Columns of emeralds piled up next to each other in such a way they created two sets of stairs, which Zelos walked up. From there, you could see everything was tinted with a little gold; this whole room filled with riches unseen in any world. Diamonds seemed to float of the chandelier from the glow they made. Carbuncles were set into ruby-studded goblets, and many ancient coins were splattered across the room. Then Sheena saw something beautiful.

It was a gorgeous white dress, edged with gold, and had the slightest engravements on it where garnets just seemed like they were supposed to fit. The dress was a peerless beauty, and Sheena began to imagine herself in it. Zelos, on the other hand, was also beginning to fantasize about if he brought all this treasure back; the riches he would get. Sheena began to lose focus and the room slowly began to heat up. The voice rang in Sheena's head, "Why don't you take the dress...end it?" Sheena in surprise turned to the dress and sliced it into sparkling pieces, breaking the spell over her. She then focused on keeping Celsius' power intact; it was beginning to become at a scorching temperature. Zelos also broke out of his trance throwing one of the shining goblets across the room. The two now confirmed that these rooms probably focused more on mental strength, not physical. They went into the next room, wondering what was in store for them next.

This room contained nothing out of the ordinary, but there was a very annoying ring. It was a very high pitched ring, at such an enormous pitch it was barely audible. It was hard to even move, let alone concentrate. Sheena began to stagger, Zelos the only thing supporting her. Sheena couldn't evn cover her ears, Zelos had to.

"I've got an idea!" Zelos yelled very loudly.

"What's that?" Sheena screamed back.

"Make other noise! Do something to distract you!"

"Okay! Uh... LA LA LA A LA MORIE! DON'T BE A CAR IN FRANCE!"

" A GODESS IS NAMED MARTEL, DO YOU KNOW!" Zelos yelled.

After getting through the room after yelling ridiculous rants, Zelos asked,

"What's France?"

"It's some country where people speak like this" Sheena said, holding a finger below her nose, "Je vais aller un film."

"Oh."

Anyway, in this room, there was a very suprising thing. An ANGEL. He was quite massive, and had big wings. He held up seven swords, each a different color and all held up by angelic power. Sheena would not be able to fight, unless she could use the technique. But that was very unlikely. Zelos held up his sword, ready to fight to the death.

A/N: Random, huh? Well, not much left now, get ready for the next chapter, Solar Adventure Part 2! Keep reviewing and I'll keep writing. But I'll just keep writing anyway. But review. Please? Well, anyway, just keep reading this. 


	14. Chapter 14: Solar Adventure Part 2

Sheena: Tales of Summoning

Disclaimer: I do not own this. If I did, wow, hey I'd be rich! And…I'd also make another tales series on the Nintendo systems! Because it's not fair that Tales of Eternia is only on Playstation 2. We need a petition!

Sheena: Tales of Summoning

Chapter 14: Solar Adventure Part 2

A/N: Since I found out this term, I'll use it. I'm sorry for some OOCs, but this is sort of how I think they would act. Note the sort of…also sorry for any typos either and thanks for reviewing everyone! Yay! Reviews help me get better at writing. Also, S.Fujibayashi is the name of the person who wrote the opening theme song to Tales of Phantasia, The Dream Will Never Die! Anyway, bear with me a little longer and then I will begin to write Raine: Tales of Healing Left Undone! And, for the Zelos past screw up, well this was after that, and if there are any other past (as a child flashbacks) they are also after. because I have no idea what happened so let's just say it makes sense. Also… if you haven't noticed by now…all the "character journeys" (which by the way I found out you spell it with a y…) all begin with the word Tales, meaning that it still is a Tale of the new world, a Tale of Symphonia still, that affects the characters majorly until they finish those journeys and must fight again for the tree. And I'm, not supposed to be giving that away. Ignore that. You did not see those seven words in the sentence three sentences ago. Okay. I'll let you read now.

Raine: Good, they were beginning to get annoyed with all of your ridiculous rambling.

Colette: Giggle snort Ridiculous rambling!

Genis: Why?

Kratos: We should not begin to ask…holds hand up to face

TimesHalt: Don't do that. That's annoying! Well, maybe not to Raine gets slapped ow… okay begin to read now.

………………………………...

"A-A-An Angel?" Sheena stuttered, barely seeing the winged being through her blurred vision. Form what she could see, he was very strong and equipped a very big tipped spear. He also was about 12 feet taller than Zelos, but since the walls in this room were so high and wide, the room didn't collapse.

"Well now, more guests. No matter, I shall avenge Mithos this time!" the angel yelled.

"Pretty polite guy, giving us his name and everything." Zelos said as he unsheathed his sword from its scabbard.

"As we see who's talking…" Sheena mumbled silently.

"Silence! I will not lose to a couple of pathetic humans!" the aloft man screamed.

"Dammit!" Sheena thought to herself, "How am I supposed to fight!"

She then remembered her conversation with Cresenta, 'Isn't there some way to fight while a Summon Spirit is still out!'

'Yes, there is, however, that was long ago, and also, the book on it is probably lost, or gone. Archeological professors are probably the only ones I suspect of having it.'

While recollecting this memory, Sheena felt a spark from within her. The answer on how to keep both Celsius out and let her fight was…

Her answer was interrupted before she figured it out. A flat, silver triangle was inches away from her face. It was the angel's spear.

"What the heck!" Sheena yelled at him, "Leave me alone!" She followed up this command with a slow katana strike, which the angel easily dodged.

"I, Garrochia, will not lose to you!" her enemy yelled.

Sheena ran away from him and began to concentrate interrupted by a loud clinging noise. Zelos had suddenly been unarmed, and Garrochia, seeing his opening, began to cast a spell. Sheena ran up to him, and resorted to throwing a few cards his way. This distracted him, giving Zelos the time to retrieve his blade. Once he did, the angel went straight for him again. But now, however, Zelos was prepared and threw a Whitehot Pyre in Garrochia's direction. Within the time of this, Sheena regained her track of thought, not even noticing Zelos was losing, and that Garrochia was now coming for her, a crimson liquid tipped on his spear. Sheena now saw these things, and the answer came to her.

"If I want to be a good Summoner, then I must know I can do this!" Sheena yelled as her massive foe neared her, "Mistress of ice and snow, may your powers recede my focus, but let it stay intact! I will fight!"

A sudden blue spark appeared next to Sheena, signifying Celsius was till out. Just as the spear it was about to hit Sheena, she flipped away, bounding off her hand and landing near Zelos. She cast Purgatory Seal quickly on him, and then began to cast Curing Seal as well. However this was interrupted, and Sheena was held responsible to distract the angel while Zelos healed himself. The Magic Swordsman took no time to pull out a Miracle Gel, but did not use it on himself. He used it on Sheena, by tossing in her left hand; the one she didn't fight with. The female ninja thanked Zelos quickly as she kept Garrochia's spear at bay. She was now doing well, and the battle seemed to be turning to their side as Zelos healed himself. However, their foe began to cast a spell, the magic circle looking different than the other time. Sheena recognized it as an uninterruptible spell. She ignored it, though and hit Garrochia with her Waterfall Impalement move. Garrochia finished the spell, Asteroid Rain, the more powerful version of Meteor Storm. Gold flames were burned mahogany colored rocks, which hit Sheena and Zelos quite hard. The woman of the group retorted by using a Magic Lens to see how much health her enemy had left. It wasn't much, but he now had put a shield up, impervious to all attacks, it seemed. Sheena let loose some power from her; another new attack, Starswarm. Lavender blades blessed with star element struck the enemy and exploded on impact. The angel disintegrated, and was dead.

"We did it!" Sheena yelled jumping up in the air for joy. The blue sparks twinkled merrily, reflecting Sheena's mood.

"You seem to be a lot more peppy." Zelos stated, "What gives?"

"I mastered how to keep fighting with a Summon Spirit out!" Sheena replied, "But my mana is almost running out…' Zelos to out a Pineapple Gel and gave to Sheena.

"Well, I only have ten left." Zelos said quickly, "We have to not use them a lot."

"Well then let's hurry up!" Sheena said, running to the next room.

Inside was a piece of paper. It read…

"You, whom are trying to gain solar strength, the tests here will bend your mental strength in ways impossible on Earth. I bid you good luck."

These words disappeared and were replaced with…

"When the ones cannot see, the other sense must aid you."

Sheena felt a strange sensation as the room became a jet black. She could not see, but it felt as if her other sense were greatly enhanced.

"Watch out." Zelos commented, "I almost fell in a hole. That must be the secret to this room, to use your other senses to get by.

Sheena listened to his words, and then smelled a faint aroma of smoke. However, it was wafting upward in to the room, so it must have some from below. The female then got the idea of the room, which was if you smelled an aroma coming from below it would be a hole. However, sometimes a smell would come from the left, to distract the person. They used this tactic to get to the next room. It was mostly peaceful, but at one point Sheena almost fell in a hole. She wondered what the other room would be like.

In this room, Sheena and Zelos could actually see, but their sense of smell was cut off, along with their sense of touch. A fire blazed at their feet, but they did not notice. The fire began to grab Sheena's clothes. Zelos' had not yet got enflamed, but they were about to. Once they did, there was a huge red glow throughout the room. Sheena turned around to see her clothes. The flames had reached up to her knees; w could she not have noticed? Zelos, meanwhile, was trying to remember water spells to put the fire out, but he was failing. Sheena immediately cast a Tethe Seal of Water on herself and Zelos. The fire was doused form their clothes but their clothes were ruined. Sheena sighed and made Zelos turn away as she changed in to her suit, one Astra had given her. It was a light purple cloth suit, hard to rip, but very elegant. White stars were spread all across the arms and legs and a huge opal colored star was on the back. Blue streaks also flowed around the five pointed shapes. It was also very fit for fighting, even though it didn't look like it. Zelos suit was gold kimono, with symbols of the spell Photon on it. Shining dots adorned the suit, it gleamed lightly every time he moved. There was also the magic circle of Photon covering the arms. In the center, there was a picture of the spell, with no person casting it, but plain and simply it. Whoever made the suit obviously spent a lot of time on it. Once they had changed, far from the fire, mind you, they went into the next room.

Within this corridor the floor was slightly slanted, and the two people lost all sense of direction, as well. Sheena kept falling over but quickly regained her composure, noticing spikes at the walls of the room, except the some space near the door, so you could get a grip on normality. Zelos and Sheena had to keep rolling whenever they fell ,to avoid the thorns. After much dizziness and slight headaches, they made it through the room.

"Hah…" Sheena sighed, "Oh man…that hurts…"

"Dizzy?" Zelos questioned.

"You think!" Sheena yelled, exasperated.

"Heh." Zelos laughed, "Sorry."

Sheena laughed it off and looked at the room before her. It was weird all senses were intact, so those trials must be over. Until a court landed in the room. A banner read "The Trial of Future Events Of The Mind of Sheena Fujibayashi" (A/N: The sign is supposed to be this way. This trial will not happen in the sequel, it's just a foreshadowing I'm trying out."

"You drove him to it you know." the judge said.

"You said you hated him, and you probably did, giving him this death" the King of Tethe'alla said.

"I didn't!" Sheena heard herself yell. Strangely she was watching herself do things from a first person view.

"You are an evil person. Sheena Fujibayashi, you should feel this pain. It is all your fault." the judge said.

"Court is adjourned!"

Sheena was pulled from her mental state, seeing an entranced Zelos coming after her. She dodged a sword swipe, and was trying to get him back to reality, but it was not working. She also noticed a katana cut on his right arm, from her, perhaps? Sheena then saw a cut on her leg, from Zelos. What had Sheena done while entranced? Zelos had a weird look on his face, as if recalling a memory…

"You, Zelos wilder are inscribed to be the Chosen. This day as meant to be. You will rule Tethe'alla on day."

This wasn't in the past, but rather an event going on in Zelos' mind. He was not paying attention to reality, but he was entranced in his own mind.

"You have no other choice. Accept this blessing."

People agreed to this all around the young red haired boy.

Sheena kept parrying his attacks until she could take no longer.

"Stop it!" Sheena yelled, slapping Zelos. He looked at her for a minute, but continued to stay in his trance.

A sudden memory came to Sheena. At the Magic Laboratory at Sybak, she remembered reading a book that said a kiss could break magic effects. Well, she had no choice Zelos could have killed her. So she leant up to him and…

She kissed him.

She embraced him, her arms fitting in a position that seemed just right. Zelos just stood there, stunned. He then subconsciously kissed her back, the spell weakening. The spell broke, a few blue sparks flying every which way. Zelos found himself kissing Sheena, and he began to kiss back. Sheena then realized that glassy look was gone from his eyes, and she pushed away.

A?N; Oh my…well, I'll leave you with this to let the next chapter being anticipated.


	15. Chapter 15: Battle with the Sun's Soul

Sheena: Tales of Summoning

Disclaimer: I don't own this. But, I will soon. And I will bring the Tales series to America!

A/N: Well, surprising plot twist, eh? We'll just have to see where this is going…Suprisingly, that was my longest chapter yet. Then in about 5 more chapters…I'll be done! Then my main project will be Raine: Tales of Healing Left Undone. Well, here I am writing this chapter now…so read!

Also, the reason why Garrochia had seven swords, but then turned into a spear will be revealed.

Chapter 15: Battle with the Sun's Soul

Sheena pushed away as quickly as she had kissed. Zelos just sat there, stunned.

"Don't get the wrong idea," she said, "I was just breaking a spell…"

Zelos secretly rolled his eyes and then replied, "Well, okay, let's move on to the next room."

Sheena agreed and opened the double doors to the next room. Inside was what seemed like her own village, only burnt up and that bolts were flying everywhere. Sheena barely dodged one, and realized this was a physical flashback, and that Zelos was with her.

"Sheena!" a younger Kuchinawa yelled, "Calm Volt down!"

"I can't!" Sheena yelled at him. She suddenly felt weak. Zelos saw a seam in the sky, of mana maybe?

Sheena thought she should alter the past, she began to Summon the present Volt. She never took the time to think what would happen if she did alter the past. Luckily, Kuchinawa didn't see the magic circle

Zelos stopped her and showed her the seam. Sheena, in her Summon Spirit studies that a seam in time was a chance to escape to another time, or in some cases other worlds. Sheena decided to take her chances and cut the seam with her katana. Amazingly nobody noticed! The seam began to suck her and Zelos in and…

"We're back at the temple!" Sheena exclaimed, "That was lucky…"

"Or maybe Sola planned this." Zelos suggested, "It wouldn't surprise me…"

Sheena nodded and went into the next room, where Sola awaited.

The room was tinged with gold everywhere you looked. A golden altar laid in the middle, Sola waiting at the top. The ceiling was a whirlwind of gold and silver light reflecting off it in a most elegant way. The walls were studded with golden sardonyxes, a rare sight indeed. The room was very lit up, due to Sola's aura. Many small shining shards hung in the air, glistening as the light flew off them. The floor was a series of sapphire waves crashing into a golden tide. These were actually gems and minerals, put into the floor with such carefulness that it actually looked real. Sheena then looked at Sola. He resembled Cresenta in many ways, save that he was wearing golden clothes, and equipped a much bigger sword. However, Sheena remembered an old Mizuho fact; the power of a weapon does not matter if the wielder has no skill. The female ninja went up to the Summon Spirit.

"I would like to make a pact. My vow is to save the new world of which I live." Sheena was very tired now, Celsius had been out for much too long.

"Very well." Sola replied, "Let me lower the room temperature to a calmer rate. You may let Celsius ' power stop now."

Sheena did as he said and immediately felt much relief. Zelos gave her a few Pineapple Gels and her mana was restored.

"Now, let us fight!" The Sun's Soul yelled.

Sheena started off with a new Technique, Frozen Earth. She did a stance which looked as if was praying into her katana and stalagmites came up and crashed in the Summon Spirit. After this, Sheena stabbed her katana into the ground and the floor became a tundra. Zelos secretly used a Magic Lens while this was going on to get Raine in ruin-mode when they came back to the new world. He had done this with every Summon Spirit so far just to make Raine do this, and also out of his own curiosity. Sheena ignored this then pointed her katana at Sola, many icicles raising up and impaling him. She then finished off by blasting a huge spike of ice into the Summon Spirit. This must have been a weapon specific move, since Sheena could feel it shifting temperatures while she moved. Zelos also learned a new move, Lunar Pyre. A small model of the moon crashed into Sola, and then Zelos went up and used Whitehot Pyre, the moon still staying there. It exploded on contact when the white fireball smashed into it, though. Sola fell down for a minute, and the two pulled off a Unison Attack. Sheena used Frozen Earth, and Zelos used Lunar Pyre. The attacks formed into a combination called Eternal Sphere. A white globe fell on Sola, and then suddenly got frozen. White fireballs circled around it, and then crashed into the sphere. It exploded and shards of ice flew everywhere. Sola used replied used Sunburst, a spell where a golden sphere blasted throughout the room. Sheena was burned badly but responded using a Curing Seal on herself. Zelos cast Healing Stream on her, and ran to where it formed so he could get healed as well. Sola went up and struck Zelos with his sword six times. Zelos defended against most of them, and when he saw his opening he used Victory Light Spear. He twirled upwards and smashed his enemy, finishing with another airborne strike. Sheena used a Magic Lens to see how much health her enemy had left. It was still pretty high, so it would be hard to win. Sheena then figured something. If the sun, star, and moon are their own elements, on must resist another. The moon's darkness could be either illuminated or victorious over the sun's light, so if she summoned Cresenta, there would be major damage.

"I call upon the warrior of the moon. I summon thee, Cresenta!" Sheena yelled.

Cresenta appeared and struck on every exposed spot Sola had. The Sun's Soul was in a daze so Sheena pulled off another Frozen Earth, followed by a Waterfall Impalement. Zelos cast Grave, followed up by an Air Thrust. Sheena was running low on mana, and used an Orange Gel on herself, not sparing time to find a Pineapple one. Zelos used one, too, after Sheena noticed his magic was running low as well.

Sola got back up and began to cast a spell, the magic circle very immense. Sheena backed away and prepared herself. Zelos began to cast a spell, too, but Sheena noticed it was a white magic circle-what was he thinking!- a healing spell! They were healed already!

"Self Destruct!" Sola yelled. A huge explosion occurred, felling Sola. The explosion went to crash into Sheena, but then Zelos released his spell, Gaurdianic Wing. Ashes, sparks and embers bounded off the wing at an extraordinary rate. The two were hardly damaged at all, miraculously.

Sheena dusted herself off and then yelled, "Yes! Now only Universa is left!"

Zelos smiled and then said, "There's something that's been bugging me, though. Why did that Garrochia guy have seven swords then a spear?"

They left the temple and the conversation continued.

Sola replied after getting out of the gold buliding, "I can explain that. Seeing as how skilled he was with the swords, I decided to let you two have a chance. That angel has claimed this place as his own for some time now."

"Why didn't you kick him out?" Sheena asked.

"He wouldn't leave when I tried to teleport him away or move him physically. He would always come back, so eventually I gave up."

"Well, at least we killed him." Zelos said.

"Ah, that's nice." Sheena commented, "Sola was watching over us the whole time."

Astra and Cresenta then randomly appeared.

"Why are you two here?" Sheena asked.

"To direct you," Astra answered, "to the seal of Universa"

"Well now," the voice rasped in a familiar tone, "Almost time to meet me."

Sheena then fainted out of shock…

A/N: Do do do do do do do dooooo! Well, now only Universa is left, but what about the voice! Keep reading to find out! Also, I will start to work on my other two stories soon!…Just not yet.


	16. Chapter 16: Journey to the Dreams' Cliff

Sheena: Tales of Summoning

Disclaimer: I don't own this…However, the Summons I made are mine. So, there.

A/N: This is another conversation chapter. Wow, it's been a long way since I first started this. I should get writing, or Raine will hit me.

Slap

Chapter 16: Journey to the Cliff of Dreams

Sheena woke up an hour after being rendered unconscious. Zelos was in a deep sweat, worrying about the female ninja. This was not at all like him, but when Sheena saw the swordsman like this, he was probably thinking how he was to get home. However, unbeknownst to her, he did care. Somewhat. Astra cast a healing spell, and then Sheena felt good enough to get up.

"Wh…What happened?" Sheena asked to nobody in particular.

"You looked mortified." Astra said, "Like you had seen a horrible entity."

"You should not do that again." Cresenta suggested, "This man was very worried about you."

Sheena blushed for a minute and regained her composure, "What do we do now? Go to where?"

"We must go to where you first landed when you got here" Sola answered, "The Cliff of Dreams is north of there."

" What is the Cliff of Dreams and how do ya know where we landed?" Zelos questioned.

"We Summon Spirits are much like the ones in your world." Sola replied, "We can see what goes on in this world without having to leave our temples. Also, the Cliff of Dreams is where Universa resides."

"I see," Sheena said, "anyway, shouldn't we be getting to the Cliff?"

"Yes. The area where the cliff is south of here." Astra commented.

"We have to walk?" Zelos groaned.

This was replied by two swift slaps from the women.

Wile they were walking, Sheena noticed Zelos was depressed. Surely walking doesn't make a person _that _sad.

"Zelos…" Sheena said, "what's wrong?"

"Hm? Oh it's nothing" the swordsman replied.

"That look on your face doesn't mean it's fine!" Sheena yelled.

"Sorry." Zelos apologized.

"You didn't do anything wrong." Sheena told him, brushing a few strands of hair away from her amber eyes, "Now tell me."

"Okay…" Zelos obeyed, "Well, remember when I fell over when we fought Cresenta and I couldn't do anything but yell, 'Now Sheena!'"

"Yes." Sheena said, "It was funny when you said others with me and still on the ground." A laugh came out of her mouth.

"I didn't want that to happen again." Zelos said seriously, "I don't want you to die because of me."

"Regal gave you this feeling, didn't he?" the female ninja asked.

"I guess. Why?"

"Well, you would have never said anything so caring." Sheena blushed, but the redness faded away instantly, "You've changed a bit, Zelos."

The Gleaming Knight smiled. Sheena had smile on her face as well as they kept walking.

Also along the way a conversation between the Derris Summon Spirits was ensued.

"Cresenta…" Astra began, "What's wrong? You haven't been your normal self lately."

"Well, it's strange" the Warrior of the Moon replied, "With these two, I feel strange."

"True." Sola said, "We have not been summoned in quite a while."

"Yet we remember how to fight as if it were yesterday." Astra said, with a tint of sadness in her voice.

"You seemed ashamed, dear sister." Cresenta sounded slightly surprised.

"Well, it is a gift and a curse to know how to fight, how to kill." The Mistress of Stars replied, "You know how to defend a person in need, like my siblings, but you also know how to kill, and with that, there is…"

"Death." Sola finished for her, "You despise the word, do you not?"

"I have a reason to." Astra answered, "After all, death is a burden. When you kill someone, you kill all of their hopes and dreams, as well."

There was a silence among the Summon Spirits for a moment.

"However, we shall only kill people when it is needed." Cresenta finally broke the silence.

"Yes." Sola and Astra answered, ending the conversation.

When the finally got to the cliff, Sheena and Zelos waited while the spirits performed a chant. The three magic circles below them were tremendously focused and strong. When the incantation was finished, sparks of blue, yellow, and purple flew everywhere falling form the cliff like a cascade of color. A man in ceremonial robes appeared, looking a lot like Maxwell, without the floating chair and the black robes. This Summon Spirit's robes were blue, adorned with yellow gems n the shoulders and amethysts and the legs, not hindering movement at all.

"Who has awoken me?"

A/N; Kind of short, but still…this was more of a talking chapter. So let's keep reading to find out what happens next!

Raine: Oh no you don't! Holy Lance!

Colette: Professor, why are you doing that!

Raine: Because it is amusing, Colette.

Colette: Oh…okay! Judgement!

Ow….


	17. Chapter 17: Battle of a Sacred Space

Sheena: Tales of Summoning

Disclaimer: I don't own this at all. No no no no no! …No.

A/N: We're almost at the end now. There are only a few chapters left…anyway, read this!

Chapter 17: Battle of a Sacred Space

The Cliff of Dreams had a purple sky running above it, and beautiful water crashed into it some feet below. Even though Derris-Kharlan was in space, it much like the new world in some regards. Three Summon Spirits disappeared, their job done, Sheena thinking of what to say.

"I am Sheena." the female Summoner said, "I ask thou to grant me thy strength so I may find out whom owns this voice that invades my head." Sheena was trying very hard to sound like a Summoner. She stood up straight, and any moment when she slumped down, she would immediately regain posture.

"Keep your pact. Now, show me your power…in a battle!" the Summon Spirit of Universes said.

" I shall." Sheena agreed, but then Zelos interrupted her.

"Sheena, you know that technique to summon a Sprit and still fight?"

"Yes?" Sheena half-asked half-answered.

"Well, is it possible to summon two Spirits at once? Or more? Or do that but also use your fighting technique?"

Sheena then looked at him with wonder. Another philosophic thing! A real conversation! Weird! She then said, "I'll try it, just keep him away from me when we start."

Zelos nodded as Universa said, "We shall fight now. Is that good? "

"Yes." Sheena replied, getting out her katana. Zelos got out his Last Fencer and the battle ensued.

Zelos started off using a Magic Lens, and Sheena began to Summon Astra, Cresenta, and Sola, all at the same time. With hope, she knew it would work out. After summoning and successfully fighting with Celsius' power alongside her, she felt confident in her abilities. She knew she could do this. Zelos went up to Universa, slashing like a madman. All of a sudden, Universa began to cast an uninterruptible spell ,so Zelos cast one of his own. He went very fast in doing so and yelled, "Damn, I must be a genius! Absolute!" Ice spiked up from the ground and blue air froze, drying the oxygen around the Summon Spirit. The magic circle below Sheena stretched across a wide area, and held tremendous power.

The spell finally released, "Mistress of Stars, Warrior of the Moon, Defender of the Sun, I summon you all! Astra, Cresenta, Sola, attack my enemy with your power! Mystic Technique, Space Prism!"

A black pyramid closed upon Universa. A third of it broke off, then another third, then another. Blue, yellow, and purple spheres swirled around the enemy, then crashed into it, causing three explosions of the same colors. After this, Astra, Cresenta, and Sola attacked with their own version of a Sword Rain. There were many slashes of weapons, and the Summon Spirits disappeared. When the move finally finished, so did Universa's Spell.

"Asteroid Rain! The Summon Spirit yelled.

Yellow flames covered brown rocks as they came down from above. Sheena used Guardian Seal to reduce the damage, but this failed and she was tossed aside. After the asteroids stopped their shower, Sheena cast a new spell, Revitalize Seal. An azure field filled with magic circles consisting of many colors. Small sparks of mana floated by the two as the circle's power grew stronger. Zelos and Sheena felt much better as healing power flowed through their bodies when the circle disappeared. The Gleaming Knight used Whitehot Pyre on Universa, and a white fireball fell upon the Summon Spirit. Sheena used a Pineapple Gel on herself, and much of her mana was restored. Zelos started a Unison Attack, beginning with Lunar Pyre and then Sheena used Frozen Earth. A model of the moon appeared and broke when an opal colored flaming sphere crashed into it. Then stalagmites crashed up from the ground and hit Universa. The earth became a tundra soon after, Universa suddenly being struck by many icicles. The attack finished off with a huge ice spike stabbing into the enemy. Then, the attacks combined to formed Eternal Sphere. A white sphere enclosed Universa, and then became frozen. White fireballs swirled around it, illuminating the bottom of the cliff a tiny bit. The flaming spheres smashed into the sphere, which exploded, shards of ice flying everywhere. Universa began to attack almost everywhere, his sword seemingly flying across the air. Sheena braced herself, but her guard was broken by Universa, coming up behind her in a matter of seconds. Zelos ran over to defend her, but he also got caught in the flurry of attacks. The sword did not seem to stop at all. It twisted and turned and flew in every place it could. Then, Zelos' Derris Emblem glowed. A golden covering surrounded Zelos' blade, making it very colossal. Zelos began to fight back, keeping Universa at bay. Sheena cast Revitalize Seal, and the battle was looking up. Then, the covering went away. Sheena used a Magic Lens; Universa's health was only halfway gone! This wasn't working. The female Summoner took drastic actions. She began to hold in a lot of power and focus. The magic circle below could not be interrupted and changed colors rapidly.

"You'll never make it" the voice echoed in her head.

"Why don't you just stop?"

"Shutup." Sheena mentally replied.

"Stop. Stop it. You won't make it. Stop trying. Just go and die."

"SHUTUP!"

"You can't make it. Just stop. Do not continue. You won't make it anyway. Quit this fantasy."

"Shut it. Be quiet. I CAN do this. You will NOT stop me."

The magic circle changed colors hastily. Sheena cringed, her mana draining at a rapid rate.

"Sheena Fujibayashi is a stupid, idiotic, bi-"

"ARGH! Leave me alone!"

Sheena then yelled, in actual reality, "Celsius, Gnome, Volt, Efereet, Maxwell, Origin, Luna, Aska, Shadow, Sylph, Astra, Cresenta, Sola, come to my aid. May you all attack at once. Elemental Cleanser!"

Spikes of ice ravaged the ground. Stalagmites came up from random places, finishing of with a split earth under the enemy, rocks flying up to hit it. Four giant bolts stabbed into the ground in different places. Then, a very titanious bolt stabbed in the center of them. Sparks danced around it and traveled into Universa's body. To finish of this move, the five bolts struck the Summon Spirit one by one, and then disappeared. Flames then burned Universa, embers randomly turning into knives to stab the enemy. Meteors came down and struck Universa. Then, three thunderballs struck the Summon Spirit of Universes. Then light smashed on the foe, stunning it. To use this to advantage, Aska came down and struck the enemy with his feathers, then disappeared. Then a dark mist came up and almost suffocated the enemy, and then Sylphs came up and attacked, followed by Astra's scythe, Cresenta's katana, and Sola's sword. The attack finished off with fireworks, one for each element. Sheena collapsed after the attack was over mana completely drained. Zelos used a Miracle Gel, then three Pineapple Gels. Unversa kneeled over, but then began to attack with his blade. Sheena leaped over him and attacked from behind, and then used a new spell, which strangely took no time to cast. The spell was called Thunder Rose, an attack in which a gold and blue saffron appeared, and shocked the enemy inwardly. Universa admitted defeat.

"You are very powerful. I grant you my strength."

Sheena breathed a sigh of relief and held her hand to her chest. She smiled at Zelos. The noise of Sheena's of Sheena's mental voice was heard, but in the real world.

"Ahahahaha…" the voice laughed aloud, "Sheena Fujibayashi…"

Sheena and Zelos turned around.

"Kuchinawa?"

A/N: Oohhh… Suspense! Well, I'll leave this to you. What will happen next? Read to find out!


	18. Chapter 18: Battle of the Voice

Sheena: Tales of Summoning

Disclaimer: I do not own this….for the eighteenth time!

A/N: We are almost done. Strange plot twist, huh? I'm surprised I got this far… also the sequel to this has a side story, so read that first when I publish it. There will not be an A/N at the end.Well, anyway, read on!

Chapter 18: Battle of the Voice

"K…Kuchinawa" Sheena stuttered, "What are you doing here?"

"I suppose I should explain it to you inferior beings" Kuchinawa answered, revealing angel wings much like Yggdrasill's. "I was searching for immense power, a power to destroy you, when I came to Exsphere shards. They had tremendous power, so I equipped the shards in different places of my body, places on my arms, as you can see." He showed his right arm, adorned with Exsphere fragments, for a minute, then continued on, "I was able to do so many more things, cast magic, summon the power of Derris-Kharlan, and your favorite, telepathy."

"So that's how you did it." Sheena mumbled, "Go on."

"A voice, what actually seemed more like pure power spoke to me, ' I am Mithos. You want to avenge someone, don't you? Use these. ' He then said something about the two worlds, and a corrupt Mana Tree."

"Mithos' insane side…" Zelos mumbled.

Sheena glanced at him. Kuchinawa went on, " I can come to here as I please. Drawing you here, Sheena, I will kill you!" Kuchinawa whipped out a lance. Than an axe. Then a sword. He then reverted to a katana, showing off how many weapons he had.

Sheena was stunned for a minute, but then drew out her weapon, "I apologize. I can see now there's no other way, but I won't let you destroy the new world for vengeance of me!"

Sheena flipped her katana upwards, pointing it at the sky. She knew that now, this would be the end of her journey. Zelos took out his blade as it gleamed against the moonlight. Kuchinawa began to attack Sheena, but Zelos stabbed him straight in the back. Sheena's once friend turned around and hit the gleaming knight with a spear. Sheena jumped over a powerful circular swing and aimed for Kuchinawa's head. However, she was held back by some invisible power. Telekinesis. The female ninja was thrown aside and Zelos parried another spear attack. Sheena then got enraged. Why did Kuchinawa have to do this! Orochi had forgiven her. It was very frustrating for her as she thought of a tactic. Getting more fighters would help. Keeping them out would be tough. But if she combined two previously learned strategies…

"I got it!' Sheena yelled, "Mistress of Stars, come to my aid and fight! I summon thee, Astra!"

Astra came upon command and began to slash at Kuchinawa with her scythe. Lavender sparks appeared next to Sheena. The time Astra could stay out depended on Sheena's mana. The female ninja knew another Summon Spirit that would work…

"Keeper of the sacred space, come to my aid and fight! I summon thee, Universa!"

Universa came out and began to attack Kuchinawa with his weapon, the sword. Zelos performed a Unison Attack, Sheena using Frozen Earth, Zelos using Lunar Pyre, Astra using Circle Crush, and Universa using Depth Ravager, a move Sheena and Zelos had never seen. The attacks all formed together to make Infinite Land. A green field starched across the battle zone and then turned to ice, magic circles erupting from thin air. Some engulfing Kuchinawa. After this, the earth broke and rocks flew up from the ground, and small rocks flew across the air. Kuchinawa fell over, giving Zelos the opportunity to use a Magic Lens. The health of Kuchinawa was still very full. Astra and Universa disappeared, Sheena's mana depleted. Zelos used a few Pineapple Gels on her, so her magic power was restored. Kuchinawa came up, almost slaughtering Zelos with a series of quick attacks, sparks falling from nowhere, flames rising up to burn Sheena's comrade.

"You little…!" Zelos yelled, "Take this! A new spell! Ice Crosset!"

An huge icicle fell down on Kuchinawa, splitting into four paths when it landed. Kuchinawa shrugged it off and began to cast tornadoes upon Sheena and Zelos. Then, while the Gleaming Knight was stunned, Sheena was hit with a massacre of axe strikes. One final blow was aimed to the heart…

"Not after I've come this far!" Sheena yelled, "Heaven's Blessing!"

Angel wings spread across the field, healing Sheena and Zelos while impaling Kuchinawa with feathers. He, again, ignored the damage and Sheena saw the brutal attacks on Zelos, not having enough time to react.

"STOP IT RIGHT NOW!" Sheena screamed, stabbing into Kuchinawa's arm with great force. An Exsphere shard broke, severe damage finally getting to Kuchinawa. Sheena saw his face distort with pain, and yelled, Zelos, the Exsphere shards!"

"You're not going anywhere!" Kuchinawa yelled, enveloping Zelos in a multitude of attacks, Sheena also was sucked in, and then they were both tossed aside. Sheena used two Miracle Gels on Zelos, and one on herself. Zelos stabbed another Exsphere shard, and got lucky. Suddenly, the shards glowed, Kuchinawa staring up a spell. Sheena took this time to quickly summon Cresenta and Undine. They both got two Exsphere shards down, twenty six remaining. Kuchinawa did not stop his spell, but a barrier was put up. The two Summon Spirits easily destroyed it, but then Kuchinawa's spell was released. It was Earth Bite, a spell in which a blue sphere appeared and stunned the target then enveloped them in scaly brown hides of earth. Sheena barley avoided, and began to Summon Volt and Efereet to the battle field. Strangely enough, her mana was not running low, because Zelos kept using Orange Gels on her when they had the chance. Volt and Efereet came and the four Summon Spirits blasted Kuchinawa with many spells, destroying ten Exspheres. Sheena then knocked away Zelos as she took the full effect of Holy Lance spell from Kuchinawa.

"Alright," Astra yelled, while attacking with her scythe, "Sir Volt, is it? Please, try to cast the ancient spell, Indignation Judgement! Up here, I may be able to combine a spell!"

Volt obeyed, remembering the how to cast the spell perfectly. Five bolts struck the enemy, then an azure winged sword was released, and landed on Kuchinawa, followed by a blue dome. The sword stayed put, immobilizing Sheena's enemy. A lavender sword fell from the heavens, pursued by many stars. After this it exploded in a purple dome of starlight. The other sword also disappeared, Astra and Volt yelling in their languages, "Blades of Indignation!" These calls were answered as multi-colored blades rained down, erupting in stars and thunder as they crashed. All the Summon Spirits then disappeared . Sheena's man was depleted yet again. It was a good thing that only…wait…only ONE shard was left! I gleamed for a minute right on Kuchinawa's heart. Zelos tried to strike it, but was thrown aside, not noticing Sheena from above…

"AHHH!" the female ninja screamed, "We will end this!"

Sheena somersaulted in the air at Kuchinawa, catching him after his attack on Zelos, who then collapsed. A horrid scream was heard as Kuchinawa died. He faded away.

"We…we did it." Sheena mumbled, then let loose a yell being hit by tears, " Zelos, we did it! Zelos…?"

Zelos did not move. He did not flinch, or even breathe.

"…Zelos?"


	19. Chapter 19: The Sadness of it All

Sheena: Tales of Summoning

Chapter 19: The Sadness of it All

A/N: Well, I'm sorry about the death…but please keep reading. Also, for the last few chapters, I will not be posting A/Ns . This is or an add of drama.

"Zelos?" Sheena asked, "Zelos! Get up!' She immediately rushed over to him. Red blood fell on the earth. The four Summon Spirits of Derris-Kharlan appeared. Sheena began to cry. Her tears made Astra begin to mourn, as a symbol of sadness and the burden of death. Cresenta and Universa said nothing and slowly as Sheena slightly calmed down, Astra said quietly…

"I'm sorry, Miss Fujibayashi, but he's gone." A tear fell onto the ground.

"Please, while we still can," Universa requested, "Let us stop the gravitational pull of this world."

"O..Oh..Okay.' Sheena agreed, "We have to do it. For him."

Astra, Cresenta, Sola, and Universa gathered in a circle, mana forming around Sheena. The wind began to die down, and the spell was finished.

"Is that all?" the Summoner questioned.

"Yes." Astra answered solemnly.

Sheena smiled for a minute, tears glistening off her skin. She called all the Summon Spirits she could.

"Please, may we let him rest in peace?" Sheena questioned. Gnome nodded and immediately a finely dug hole appeared. A grave also came, but not just because of Gnome, but of everyone.

Sheena began to carve words into the grave…

Zelos Wilder

He was a great man. He was a philanderer, but in his heart, he loved somebody all along. He kept it hidden, masking his infatuation by treating her the same as any other. She secretly loved him too. They never got the chance to admit their feelings. Zelos Wilder was a great man, adored by many, and a great Chosen, Anyone who disturbs this grave shall be punished beyond eternity.

Luna began to speak, "Martel, thy soul shall be lifted up to thee. Please nourish and protect it. Please, let thy light be ever so holy, and let thy soul rest in peace. Let him be calm about the affairs he did not complet . Martel...Oh, where is thy sorrow?"

Sheena began to cry more ferociously now.

"Why is thy mercy. Martel, we ask you, why life is ever so short? Martel, may this mourning be remembered by the hearts of many."

The holy saying was complete, and Undine put the body in the grave, removing the Derris Emblem, and putting the picture of Zelos' half-sister into the ground after the body was submerged in soil. Sheena got a string and wore the Derris Emblem around her neck and took the Last Fencer and put into her bag.

"I knew he loved me from our journey." Sheena spoke to nobody in particular, ""A conversation with Llyod…"

Flashback

Sheena went to go into the bathroom for a quick shower. The area was by Llyod's room. Suprisingly, she heard Zelos' voice.

"What do I think of Sheena? Well, Bud, ya can't tell anybody…"

"Yeah?" Llyod's voice echoed silently.

Sheena's ear perked up.

"I think…I…love her."

"Really? She seems to hate you…"

"She doesn't hate me."

"How do you know?"

"I don't know."

Lloyd was confused by love a lot more now.

A happy tear fell from Sheena's eye. He had seen through her whole act.

"I want to tell her someday." Zelos said.

Sheena smiled and happily headed to the shower

End Flashback

"That's so…romantic." Celsius cried, her tear forming into a magnificent blue flower.

"Maybe…" Sheena mumbled, She then asked, "How do we get out of here?"

"Here." Universa said, "Stand still. I will transport us back."

Sheena gave her thanks as a white light enveloped her…

She landed in front of Llyod's house. The lights twinkled merrily and a small sheet of snow was blanketed over everything.

"The first snow…" Sheena cried silently. Her tears left periwinkle dots in the white.

Laughter was heard from inside the house. Sheena knelt down and began to cry. She didn't care who saw. She was perfectly warm, thanks to Celsius. Her mana was not running out, seeing as how she and the Summon Spirits were near the Mana Tree.

Sheena's tears flew everywhere. The laughter stopped, Sheena was noticed.

Colette opened the door, "Sheena?"

Sheena's tears flew across the blowing wind, its potential to become a ravaging tempest.

Just like their love.


	20. Chapter 20: The Epilogue

Sheena: Tales of Summoning

A/N: Note that the next story will either be a poem leading to the side story or just the side story. Either way…I forgot the disclaimer in the last chapter…so…

Disclaimer: Well, I don't own this, do I?

Chapter 20: The Epilogue

Sheena looked out the window. It was so hard to bear. The Irvings and Colette did not bother to ask questions. They sat and comforted her between the short sobbing spasms. Oh Martel, what was she going to do? The court would immediately be upon her…Sheena broke into another fit.

Raine had come for a small break for a small break for her journey, along with Genis and Presea. She heard the crying and stopped Genis at the door.

"I'm sorry for what happened, but right now, someone is crying, we need to be there for them."

Genis nodded and Presea merely looked away. The three entered and immediately sat down at the half-full table. Sheena was finally ready to tell the whole story…

Hours later…

"…And that's it." Sheena finished, "It's all my fault for bringing him up there." Tears etched her skin.

"So he's really dead…" Colette cried.

"He was an ass." Genis stated, "But still, he didn't deserve to die.

Lloyd and Kratos said nothing.

"Other Summon Sprits…" Raine trailed off, "That's amazing. I never knew. And a move specific to a weapon…the katana of Frozen Earth that Kratos found…I never had time to research it all."

Sheena overheard this and threw the katana just past Raine's head. It landed in the wall, where cracks had emerged.

"I…I'm sorry." Raine apologized, eyes widened. Sheena realized what she had just done.

"I'm sorry." Sheena returned, "I didn't think he… I didn't think he would die."

She left the room, Raine hot on her tail.

"Well…" Colette mumbled, "Lloyd, this is troubling…"

Lloyd embraced Colette as they stared at the moon.

Kratos, meanwhile had left to converse with Dirk.

"She thinks she killed the Chosen."

"Aye. She has many a regrets in 'er heart."

"She must not live as a burden for the rest of her life." Kratos mumbled, "A human life become entangled into many horrible things for that."

Dirk nodded, "Aye. She needs to go on. I, am trying to find a woman for me-self. Time to settle down."

Kratos nodded, something urging him to go see Raine. He did not, however, and left.

Meanwhile, in the room Sheena resided in…

"You love him, don't you?"

"What?' Sheena questioned, surprised that Raine knew the secret she didn't tell.

"I love someone, as well, Sheena, and I know what it's like to love, and perhaps, for it never to be returned."

Kratos was about to enter the room when he heard this.

"Prove it." Sheena shot back, "Tell me who it is."

"It's…Kratos." A furious crimson raided over the Professor as awe prevailed on Sheena.

Kratos smiled for a minute, the only other woman he ever loved, she loved him back. He scolded himself for not being more open. After this, his mind was made up. Accompany Raine with her journey. He was going to tell her how he felt. Very strange for a person like him, be he decided it was time to atone. Kratos would still keep that hiddenness around him, though. Some secrets should be kept inside.

"I have to return to my own village." Sheena said, "I have to deal with this."

"I see. I will continue my journey to end discrimination. Good luck."

"Okay. I'll leave tomorrow. Good luck, Raine."

"Thank you."

Rejuvenated, they both left the room. Kratos was in the bathroom across the hall, hoping to not get caught eavesdropping. He held the shower curtain firmly. Raine walked in there for a nice hot bath. Luckily, the bath was bigger than the shower, and separated for a steamier comfort. Kratos sat stunned in the shower, enveloped in the curtian.

Sheena went out to the balcony, tears flowing freely from her cheeks. She put her head in her hands, grieving at what she had done.

The next day Kratos and Raine were not facing eachother during breakfast and were both very reddened in the face. Genis had no idea what was going on, and Presea was just confused.

Sheena finished her toast and Dirk's specialty, Dwarven Soup. She left out the door on her Rheiard.

What seemed like the next day, Sheena made it to Mizuho. She had driven slowly the whole trip.

She landed on the soft soil and yelled, "Everyone! I'm home!'

The people of Mizuho went to greet her as Sheena broke into tears.

Look for the next sidestory in the Sheena saga:

The Court Case

Also look for the sequel to Sheena: Tales of Summoning:

If You Want To Bring Him Back


End file.
